Auto negro
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Los padres de Eren son asesinados brutalmente, Levi lo adopta y con el tiempo su relación se fortalece LevixEren (Yaoi)
1. Mi pasado

Hace mucho cuando yo aún era un niño, recuerdo haber que caminaba con mi madre por las calles de la gran ciudad, ella corría desesperada y miraba constantemente hacia tras, se le veía angustiada y respiraba agitado, pero no puedo recordar mucho tan solo tenía 5 años cuando todo eso sucedió, corrimos por un callejón cerrado llenos de cajas sucias y botes de basura, mi mama me sentó de tras de unas bolsas y me dijo

-Escúchame con atención Eren tienes que quedarte aquí, volveré por ti, tu papa se ha metido en algunos problemas pero lo vamos a solucionar-me dio un beso en la frente y barias lagrimas recorrían toda su cara- te prometo que volveré pero por lo que más quieras no salgas de este lugar

Salió corriendo muy apurada y esa fue la última vez que vi a mi madre, espere en aquel lugar por más de 5 horas con la esperanza de que mama regresara, tenía hambre y mucho frio y eso era obvio estábamos en pleno invierno, era muy irresponsable de mi parte salir de aquel lugar pero tenía que conseguir algo para comer, me levante y me asome para ver que había en las calles, lo único que se podía apreciar era niebla y no había nada de personas, Salí un poco más y volteaba a todos lados buscando a mi mama

-¿Mami? ¿¡Donde estas!? –no quería llorar, mi papa me había dicho que los hombres no lloran pero estaba asustado y quería a mi mama, comencé a llorar y me tire al suelo-

Oí unos ruidos después de un rato, era un auto que se acercaba, una camioneta negra, antes de estar lo suficiente cerca de mí, el auto se detuvo y la puerta trasera se abrió, un hombre descendía del auto, vestido con un traje negro y un gran saco de color azul marino se acercó a mi lentamente, yo sin poder reaccionar seguía tirado en el suelo, solo mirando al hombre, cuando por fin estaba a 25 centímetros de mí se agacho y me miro fijo a los ojos, vi su rostro y se veía enojado, pero sus palabras demostraban lo contrario

-¿estás perdido? – Me pregunto tiernamente y sin quitar esa cara de odio, mientras sacaba un pañuelo para que me limpiara las lágrimas-

-mi… mi mama… donde está mi mama –le pregunte y tome el pañuelo que me estaba ofreciendo-

-no llores Eren, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, tu mama no regresara nunca más, pero yo te voy a proteger, así que ya no llores – me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo, me llevo hasta el auto y nos subimos, le dijo al chofer que condujera y sin poder creer sus palabras sin más remedio me quede dormido-

Cuando desperté estaba recostado en una cama muy grande y el hombre que me encontró estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama mirándome fijamente, me senté en la cama y le pregunte su nombre

-¿cómo… te llamas?

-mi nombre es Levi –sonrió-


	2. ¿Come le voy a decir?

A si fue como conocí a la persona que me ha cuidado desde que tengo 5 años, jamás supe que le paso a mi madre ni a mi padre, aun tengo la esperanza de que estén es las calles buscándome, pero eso ya no me importa mucho ahora tengo 15 años estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria y tengo que esforzarme en los exámenes finales, estoy metiendo los cuadernos a mi mochila para irme a la escuela se me hace tarde

-no puede ser faltan 10 minutos para que cierren la puerta – me pongo la mochila y abro la puerta de la casa para irme-

-a donde crees que vas Eren, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que desayunes –empuja la puerta con brusquedad y la cierra haciendo que haga un tronido muy fuerte-

-pero se me hace tarde – reprocho- además estoy seguro de que Mikasa se fue hace más de 30 minutos

-ella si se levanta temprano y no tarda horas en ducharse o comes o no vas –se sentó en la mesa y cruzo las piernas, agarro la taza de café y le dio un sorbo-

Me siento a su lado y me meto como puedo en la boca toda la comida que me dejo, intento no ahogarme y me la paso

-bien ya me voy – abro la puerta y salgo-

-espera Eren yo te llevo – sale tras de mi con las llaves del auto-

Frunzo el ceño y entro en la camioneta que tanto le gusta, una vez adentro me llega el recuerdo de aquel día en que lo conocí, agacho la cabeza pues aun siento un gran vacío en el pecho después de tantos años, Rivaille arranca la camioneta y vamos a toda velocidad

-ponte el cinturón – me dice fríamente-

Lo tomo y me lo pongo, siempre ha sido así, una persona de pocas palabras a la que muchos le temen por su cara de asesino en serie, y que siempre está de mal humor, no controla sus emociones y tiene a gritarles a todos, pero yo sé que en el fondo él es bueno, si muy muy pero muy en el fondo, la verdad es que jamás ha mostrado lo que muchos llamarían amor familiar, sin embargo él me ha criado como su hijo y también a mi hermanastras Mikasa ella llego a vivir con nosotros cuando yo tenía 11 años, Rivaille la encontró sentada en una parada de autobuses después de que sus padres fueron asesinados de hecho tenemos la ligera sospecha de que mis padres y los de ella se conocían, pero es algo que he intentado olvidar todo este tiempo. Y por fin llegamos a la escuela, el auto freno y me quite el cinturón para abrir la puerta

-nos vemos en la tarde Rivaille –salgo del auto y él no dice nada-

Corro hasta la entrada y entro antes de que la puerta se cierre por completo, doy unos pasos y me encuentro con mi mejor amigo Armin, que al instante en que me ve corre hacia mí y me abraza

-Eren hola –me dice cariñosamente-

Siempre ha sido un chico muy afectivo y de carácter sumiso y cariñoso, tal vez es por eso que me cae muy bien, aparte de que es muy inteligente

-Hola Armin que tal todo – le contesto mientras caminamos al salón de clases- oye ¿no has visto a Mikasa? Se fue muy temprano esta mañana

-sí creo que esta con Sasha y las demás chicas – nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares-

-bueno entonces no me preocupare por ella –saco mis cosas y me preparo para la clase-

Por fin termino la escuela, guardo mis cosas y me salgo del salón

-Espera Eren –me toma del hombro –

Volteo y es Mikasa

-¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – Le pregunto mientras nos detenemos en la entrada de la escuela-

-haciendo unas cuantas cosas, dime ¿alguien te ha hecho daño?

-por supuesto que no, además yo puedo cuidarme solo – frunzo el ceño-

-Sabes Eren lo he pensado mucho, deberíamos de irnos de esa casa en donde nos tiene aprisionados, si vivimos solos tu y yo podemos hacer lo que queramos sin tener que justificarle nada a nadie no tendremos que ver nunca más a Rivaille y tampoco tenemos que seguir sus ordenes

Pero que acababa de decir, estaba estupefacto, _"no ver a Rivaille nunca más" _pero que le pasa.

-pero que dices Mikasa él ha sido como un padre para nosotros, nos dio un hogar y comida, piensa un poco en lo que dices, eres una mal agradecida, el jamás nos a aprisionado, sabes que si vas a jugar a ser la niñita rebelde yo no quiero jugar –Sali de la escuela y camine hasta la calle, me detuve en la parada de autobuses esperando que ella llegara y se disculpara por haber dicho esas cosas-

Sentí que camino así a mí y se detuvo antes de estar a mi lado

-sabes Eren si me necesitas esta es mi dirección –metió un papel al bolso de mi pantalón-

-espera ¿a dónde vas? – Le tomo la mano-

-he estado ahorrando y rentare un departamento si quieres puedes venir conmigo – se zafa y se va caminando-

Esto no puede estar pasando, y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?, ella es como una hermana para mí, puede que valla con ella, necesito pensar muchas cosas; De pronto el auto de negro de rivaille llego por mí, corrí hasta el, me subí en el asiento del copiloto, intento no ponerme nervioso para que rivaille no se dé cuenta de mi angustia

-¿Dónde está Mikasa? – me dijo con ese tono de voz tan suyo-

-eeee…. Pues…. Se…. Se… fue con….. Unas amigas si así es –me rio de la vergüenza-

Me mira indiferente y levanta las cejas como si estuviera confundido

-y a ti que mosca te pico – me dice –

Arranca el carro y como siempre se excede del límite de velocidad, pero lo que más me preocupa es que arme un escándalo por que Mikasa decidió irse a vivir sola, ya me imagino me echara la culpa a mí por todo y tal vez hasta me golpe, las manos comienzan a sudarme

-y ¿qué tal la escuela? – Me pregunta sin dejar de ver el camino-

-pues… bien no es que Mikasa se haya largado para siempre ¿verdad? –rio con fuerza por segunda vez-

-hoy estas muy raro eren ¿qué te pasa? – Estaciona el carro frente a la gran casa-

Que hago, y ahora que le voy a decir, siento que me voy a desmayar, el sale del carro pero yo me quedo adentro, respiro y pienso que le diré cuando pregunte por que Mikasa no ha regresado aun, inhalo, exhalo y tomo fuerzas para abrir la puerta del coche

-Riva….. –me interrumpe-

-Mikasa me acaba de mandar un mensaje dice que me valla al carajo y que jamás va a volver a si por cierto también dice que la puerta de su casa siempre estará abierta para ti si algún dia quieres dejar este horrendo lugar –apaga su celular y se da la vuelta para entrar en la casa-

Por dios ¿que acaba de suceder aquí? Tanto preocuparme para que no se enojara conmigo y lo toma con tanta calma, pero que demonios, me encuentro tan confundido que esta ves si me voy a desmayar, doy unos cuantos pasos a la estrada y todo se vuelve oscuro; Despierto en mi habitación, todo está oscuro y solo unos cuantos rayos de luz de luna entran por la ventana, siento algo pesado en mí, abro bien los ojos y me doy cuenta de que Rivaille está arriba de mí, mirándome parece estar triste

-¿que…que haces? -Le pregunto-

-shuuu duerme –me dice mientras acaricia mi cabello y de pronto levanta mi barbilla hacia arriba y pone sus labios sobre los míos-


	3. los secretos revelados

Me quede quito sintió el calor de su rostro, dejado que sus labios y los míos se tocaran, era una sensación tan agradable que no quería que terminara nunca, de pronto sentí como su lengua, se coló hasta llegar a mi boca, en ese momento reaccione lo empuje un poco hacia arriba haciendo que nos separáramos por unos momentos

-¿Rivaille? Que…. ¿Qué haces?

-perdona yo…. – se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de mi cuarto-

-espera… -le dije antes de que pudiera salir-

Se detuvo en la entrada esperando que dijera algo, pero me quede sin palabras

-no nada… -me sonroje-

Salió de mi habitación sin nada más que decir, yo me tire en la cama y me puse la almohada en la cara de la vergüenza

-dios ¿que acaba de pasar hace un rato? No es que me moleste lo que hizo si no…. Es ¿por qué hace esas cosas?

Me levante de la cama y corrí a la tele que está a un lado, abrí unos cajones cercanos y saque unos de videos míos cuando era pequeño, lo metí en el DVD y me dispuse a verlos

/ VIDEO /

-papá ¿dónde estás? – Gritaba al aire en el jardín trasero de la casa, en ese tiempo tan solo tenía 10 años-

Corría a todos lados y buscaba debajo de las rocas y atrás de los arbustos, Rivaille estaba escondido atrás de un tobogán para bebes, aun lo recuerdo hace algunos años yo le decía Papá a Rivaille, pero unos meses después me di cuenta de que eso no tenía caso ya que él no era mi padre; Mikasa se encuentra sentada en las escaleras del patio y se ve aburrida mientras yo estoy en busca de Rivaille por todo el lugar, el sale mientas yo estoy distraído y me carga al momento en que me ve, yo grito de la emoción y me hace girar en el aire, de momento me baja y me hace cosquillas mientras yo estoy tirado en el pasto

-Ya vasta Papá –rio sin control, el me deja de hacer cosquillas y lo abrazo; Algún día me voy a casar con mi Papá –le digo a Mikasa-

Ella se levanta y se dirige a mí

-Claro que no Eren tu y yo nos casaremos – me toma del brazo y hace que entre a la casa y deje a Rivaille solo en el patio, ella antes de entrar le saca la lengua y se mete cerrando la puerta con seguro-

/FIN DEL VIDEO/

-dios estoy tan avergonzado conmigo mismo no me reconozco ni mucho menos a Rivaille es una persona muy fría y mala por que habría de estar jugando conmigo de esa manera y por qué dejaría que lo llamara papa - puse mis manos en mi cabeza y me frote fuertemente el cabello para moverme un poco las ideas-

Unos minutos después mi teléfono sonó con tono de mensaje, era mi hermanastra Mikasa

/Mensaje/

Para: Eren

De: Mikasa

Necesito que vengas a la calle 14 afuera del restaurante color rojo con azul es urgente te espero

/Fin del mensaje/

-y ahora que querrá….- Miro la hora y ya son las 10:25-

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y sin querer choco con Rivaille

-oooo per…..perdón –me pongo rojo, después de todo lo que paso hace rato aun me tiene avergonzado-

-¿a dónde crees que vas? –Me mira tan fríamente que siento un escalofrió con la espina dorsal-

-pues Mikasa me…. –fui interrumpido-

-¿Mikasa? Te prohíbo hablar con ella me entiendes –toma mi brazo y me obligo a subir otra vez por las escaleras-

-espera que te pasa suéltame – forcejeamos pero para mí es inútil-

Abre la puerta de mi cuarto y me empuja a su interior

-espera ya vasta –intento salir pero bloquea la entrada –

Se mete en el cuarto y cierra la puerta

-esta vez ya no me detendré Eren – se acerca a mi rápidamente y toma mi barbilla-

Pero solo se queda contemplándome sin moverse, humedece sus labios con la lengua, lo cual hace que me ponga rojo, pero se queda inmóvil

-¿qué esperas me vas a besar o no? –Creo que lo que dije fue muy imprudente pues se hizo para atrás y me miro extrañado, a lo cual unos segundos después soltó una risita burlona acercándose a mí nuevamente-

Esta vez no se iba a ir con rodeos me beso, nuestro labio se rosaban y yo podía sentir y calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, su legua se dio paso entre mis dientes y se metió en mi boca, haciendo que nuestras lenguas juguetearan entre ellas, lo más raro es que no me molestaba sino todo lo contrario me agravada tanto esa sensación que mi cuerpo me pedía más, puse mis manos en su cabello y lo acariciaba mientras nuestros labios estaban en lo suyo, sus manos se posicionaron en mi playera la cual comenzó a desabotonar, caminamos sin separarnos hacia a la cama, me senté y luego me recosté, Rivaille me miro, pero no era cualquier mirada esta era más como si su alma reflejara tristeza

-¿qué pasa? –pregunte-

Sin decir nada se levantó se la cama, pero no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo, lo tome de la playera, el me miro sorprendido

-¿Eren? ¿En verdad quieres que haga esto?

-si…. –susurre y me sonroje ligeramente-

Me tomo en sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza

-perdóname…. –exclamo-

Nos recostamos nuevamente en la cama, me quite por completo la playera y la tire al suelo, Rivaille comenzó a besarme el cuello y a lamerlo, lo que provoco que me pusiera duro, bajo un poco más su cabeza hasta llegar a mi pecho el que también empezó a lamer, paso su mano por mi entrepierna y sintió el gran bulto que se formó en mi pantalón

-solo por unos cuantos besos te has puesto a si – se burló-

-solo cállate y continua – le respondí algo molesto-

Me quito el pantalón y la ropa interior dejándome totalmente desnudo, me hizo entrar en su boca, antes de que pudiera empezar a lamerlo mi celular comenzó a sonar con fuerza

-demonios –me levante de la cama sin nada de ropa y conteste el teléfono-

-Hola Eren soy yo Mikasa en donde estas te he estado esperando por más de 15 minutos

-o disculpa ya voy en camino – tome mi ropa y de inmediato me comencé a cambiar-

-¿quién era? – Me pregunto Rivaille-

-Armin al parecer tiene problemas con una tarea de Matemáticas y me pidió que lo ayudara – intente mentir lo más que pude-

No me dijo nada, se veía molesto, pero yo lo ignore totalmente y me termine de vestirme antes de salir del cuarto me tomo de la mano, yo gire para verlo cara a cara pero el bajo la cabeza

-te diga lo que te diga tienes que saber que hoy estoy muy arrepentido de todo eso –me soltó-

-de…. De que hablas…. –acerco mi cabeza a la de él y me beso , me ruborice y sonreí-

-regreso en unas horas – le dije y después Salí para ir en busca de Mikasa-

Llegue al lugar acordado al cabo de unos 10 minutos

-Eren creí que no vendrías –me abrazo-

-dime de una vez que es lo que quieres tengo que regresar rápido a la casa –cruce los brazos-

-no esto no será fácil eren pero… cuando nuestro padres desaparecieron ellos en realidad se conocían estaban huyendo del país y de…. Rivaille – bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar-

-espera de que hablas como que estaban huyendo de…. Rivaille – de pronto sentí una extraña sensación recorriéndome todo el cuerpo un sonido ensordecedor se mantenía en mis oídos y Mikasa continuo explicándome-

-Rivaille fue quien mato a nuestros padres….


End file.
